Prom
by OfficialEXOL
Summary: One Shot. It's the day before Prom and the one guy who Sakura wants to ask her out still hasn't asked her to go with him. What's a girl to do to get a single guy to ask her out? ItaSaku


**Prompt: Sakura being asked out to go to Prom.**

 **Dedicated: To Ri~ My best friend who loves Sakura as much as I do!**

* * *

 **oO Prom Oo**

* * *

Sakura stood quietly behind her red school locker. She had gone to put her Math and Physics notebooks into the locker and get her English and Biology notebooks. A quick look into the full length mirror glued to the door of her locker showed her that not one strand was out of place. Her makeup was not smudged either. She stole a few shy glances to her right. It was very unlike for the upbeat and confident girl to ever be shy but today was a special occasion. The day she had been anticipating for was just around the corner. Tomorrow was the much awaited Prom night but a certain someone _still_ hasn't asked her out.

It's not like she assumed that he liked her or anything. But there were no rumors whatsoever of him asking out anyone else and since they were friends, she had hoped that he would ask her out. She hoped to whatever God was out there that he would ask her out. Almost every boy had asked her to go with them but she had declined them all in hopes that it would be him she would go to Prom with.

"What's with the long face, Forehead?" I sighed and turned around. Sure enough, standing behind me was my best friend Yamanaka Ino. The Cheer Captain of Konoha High School. She was wearing a red wind breaker with three white lines above the hem of the sleeve and 'Cheer Captain' stitched in white on the back above her cheer uniform. Her platinum blond hair was in its usual high ponytail with a fringe covering her left eye.

"Good morning to you too, Ino-pig," Sakura shot a half hearted glare at her childhood friend. She was not in the mood to be teased at all. If he didn't ask her out to go to Prom as his date, she would have to go all alone. And Haruno freakjng Sakura would rather die than go to Prom alone!

"Itachi _still_ hasn't asked you out, has he?" Ino shook her head in an almost amused manner. Sakura was just glad that her gossip-loving friend hadn't spread around a rumor about her tiny little major crush on one of her other best friends older brother. Said best friend being the only other person that she had _ever_ crushed on! Well, other then one senior from her Kindergarten days, but that is beside the point!

"Is it that obvious?" Sakura sighed tiredly. She was irritated that Itachi still hasn't asked her out yet. "I should just give up on that hopeless _idiot_!"

"Or~" Ino raised one of her eyebrows, "Why don't you ask him out to Prom? This is the twenty first century, you know."

"It's not like you don't really know each other even!" she continued, teasingly poking her in the arm and winking mischieviously.

Sakura frowned. Ino was right at that. It's not like she hadn't ever interacted with each other. In fact, they were quite close. At times though she was confused. She did not know whether Itachi liked her or just her company. She never could tell. He also probably thinks that she still has a crush on his beloved younger brother.

Years before Sakura had met Itachi, she was friends with Uzumaki Naruto. He is the god-son of Jiraiya who was one of her Aunt Tsunade's good friends. Naruto, in turn, was best friends with Uchiha Sasuke, who was his mothers god-child and his own god-mothers youngest child. They had all met in a party that Jiraiya hosted for Naruto's fifth birthday. Ever since then, the trio had been inseparable.

When she was thirteen and _hormornes_ happened, she started crushing on Sasuke - much to his dispair. Then, his older brother Itachi came into the picture when she was fifteen. He stormed right into her life like a tornado and made her fall for his elder and _much more charming_ self. After all, if she'd _known_ that Sasuke had an older _, eye candy_ of a hot brother she never would have thought twice about him!

It didn't help that he _actually_ gave her time out of his busy college life and actually tried to get to know her. Every moment with him made Sakura fall for him harder and harder until it stopped happening any further. And then she knew, she had fallen in love with her best friends older, _sexier_ brother!

"Hottie alert!" Ino suddenly squealed. With that, she hurriedly left her all alone in front of her locker with flushed cheeks and butterflies in her stomach.

"Sakura," Itachi greeted and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Hey, Itachi," she smiled at him and pushed her bangs behind her ears. Sakura loved that husky voice of his. It never failed to make her heart beat a litte faster. Calm, yet electrifying. Like the sensation she gets whenever Naruto drags a feather down her spine to see if she is ticklish. It sends chill up her spine and makes her go crazy. And that feeling was provoked just by his voice!

"About tomorrow," he began. He looked completely stoic and perfectly Uchiha-like to anyone who doesn't know him well enough. However, Sakura saw the little little things that made it clear to me that he was nervous; a twich of his fingers and the slightly terrified look in his eyes that passes after a split second. "Are you going?"

"Umm... I'm not completely sure," she blushed. He still hasn't asked her to go with him so she decided to settle for a slightly vague answer, "If I feel up to it then I'll go. Guess I'll know tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

"Oh!" he seemed surprised by her answer and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "Well, I was thinking that_"

"Hey there, Older Teme, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's oh-so irritating voice cut in their private conversation, completely ruining the moment. Sakura was literally just about ready to cry. Or punch Naruto to Suna. Whatever came first!

She looked to the left where the voice came from. Naruto was jumping up and down, his hands full of instant Ramen cups. Behind his stood Sasuke, his hands in his school trouser pockets and a semi permanant slight scowl marring his aristocratic and slightly feminine face which was always there where Naruto was there.

Itachi glared at Naruto. Sakura had never seen him look so openly irritated before so she knew he must've been really angry at Naruto for interrupting.

"What is it, Baka?" Sakura asked him irritatedly through gritted teeth.

"Can I borrow your Health homework, pleeeeeease?" he begged with his perfected puppy eyes.

Too bad she was too furious at him for it to work on her. Then again, if she don't give it to him he'd not leave her alone until she gave in. It's better to just get it over with so Itachi can continue with whatever he wanted to ask me. But not without a light punishment!

Sakura shot him an angelic smile and threw her thick, hardback Math notebook at full speed straight to his face.

"Go the _fuck_ away now!" she scowled. Naruto moaned in pain and rubbed his swollen face. Sasuke smirked beside him.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, further irritating her by still not leaving. "Fine! I guess I'll see you two at Prom tomorrow since you're always together~" he teased while nudging Itachi conspirationally.

Sakura felt like hitting her head repeatedly on her locker. In fact, if her pride wouldn't be bruised by such an act, she would've done just that! Itachi had frozen on the spot as well.

Sasuke must've known that she was this close to my breaking point and that no, Itachi still hasn't asked her out. He quickly dragged ghe blonde away before his big brother could pulvarize him.

"Can't you see he still hasn't asked her out yet, Dobe?!" he hissed as the blonde whined about his ramen spilling on the floor.

Now left all alone once again, the air seemed to be filled with nervousness so thick that it could be sliced like a knife through hot butter. Itachi had no idea how to resume his earlier conversation. Sakura sensed his hesitation and knowing that he had zero social skills, quickly blurted out the first words that came out of her mouth, "I'm wearing white to Prom."

Itachi looked at her in confusion at first and smirked when he realized her insinuation.

"I'll pick you up at half past seven?"

I nodded and smiled at him.

"What kind of flower would you prefer on your corset?"

Sakura thought about it for a minute and then giggled, "Surprise me~"

Itachi smirked at her and left for the cafeteria.

Sakura exhaled loudly through her mouth and leaned on her locker. It wasn't exactly how she had imagined the whole scenario in her head the whole month. But it was perfect!

* * *

 **So this is like part of a series of one shots that I'm writing. This part is not really the beggining nor the end. I will soon upload the prequel and sequel for 'Prom' and hope that you will enjoy them too.**

 **I was actually wanting to write Hinata in Ino's part but I think at this point Hinata would still be shy to tease Sakura as Naruto still hasn't asked her out yet and for me, I think he would be the one to really just change her.**

 **Expect a lot of HinaSaku friendship in the sequel though! I heart the two because Ino is good for shocasing all the drams in friendship, I think Hinata would be the worlds best best friend ever! Without any drama!**

 **See you soon~ ㈍9**


End file.
